Champers, Darling?
by OzzyJ
Summary: Summary: Sharon gains some clarity with a little help from her friends… (Raydor/Flynn with a hint of Raydor/Hobbs)


**Author Notes**: Written for the Major Crimes Gift Exchange over at LJ for **Newnumbertwo** who asked for Mothership, Raydor/Flynn or Raydor/Hobbs:…so I tried to add a little of all three – and a smidge of Christmassy Gavin too!

For the Raydor/Hobbs shippers among you – this can be read as a sequel to my fic **Friday Night Drinks at Browns **– Andrea's reaction will probably make more sense if you do…

Ta muchly to **Mellow_mel** for the Beta

**Word count:** 2.5k

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefitting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Sharon gains some clarity with a little help from her friends…

**Champers Darling?**

Sharon pulled her car up to the curb and put it in to park; removing her seatbelt she simultaneously tilted the rear-view mirror to show her reflection, and fished a lipstick from her purse on the passenger seat.

"For what it's worth,"' she grumbled as she applied a coat of plumb coloured gloss to her lips._ 'I look exhausted.'_

What the Captain really needed was a good night's sleep – but instead there she was – readying herself to attend Gavin's annual post-Christmas, pre-New Year's bash. Sharon knew that she would never hear the end of it if she didn't at least put in an appearance. The Captain grimaced; at least this year there wasn't a 'theme'.

She couldn't even use work as an excuse for not attending; her team had closed their last case two days ago and now they appeared to be in a bit of a lull. Experience taught the Captain that it was just the calm before the storm – but truthfully, she could really use the distraction.

It wasn't that she was hoping to catch a new case – no - that would literally be like wishing somebody dead. What Sharon sought was a sense of normalcy and routine; landing a case to focus on would allow the Captain to channel her thoughts – to prevent them from constantly drifting into the realm of her personal life.

She rubbed her lips together to even out the spread of Dior gloss and contemplated her reflection; there were some things that makeup simply couldn't hide.

'_When did it all become so complicated?'_

'_After you filed for divorce,' _with a hint of bitterness,Sharon's catholic subconscious answered her own question. At the very least she could draw a direct line between signing those papers and the discovery in her trash a few days ago.

Her ex-husband was drinking again; at least that's what their children had been led to believe. Sharon however, was very familiar with Jack's drinking habits – she knew the signs and she recognised the patterns. Dropping a dozen empty wine bottles into his recycling when he knew that their daughter would be staying for the holidays – that was not his MO.

Inviting Emily to stay with him, with the intention of her finding the empty bottles in his trash – in order to play the 'victim of the divorce' was certainly more his style.

Three years ago, Sharon would have been right back at Jack's side, helping him through his relapse for the sake if their children – but not this time. Whether he was drinking or not - manipulating their children in an attempt to get her back into his life – this time he had crossed a line.

This was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a new family; Ricky, Emily and Rusty together under one roof. Instead, Jackson's behaviour had placed Rusty in an impossible situation –giving him the choice of betraying his new siblings or lying to his mother.

Thankfully, Sharon had found the evidence in the trash and rescued Rusty from a decision that may have irreparably tainted his relationship with her elder children.

Jack's behaviour was unforgivable – and the situation needed to be dealt with…but Sharon was now in new territory. They were no longer married, her children were grown and as a result of Jack's own actions - they were beyond the point of Sharon needing to hide his relapse from their children.

She was at a loss as to what to do…

With a heavy sigh, Sharon tilted the rear-view mirror back to its original position; an emptiness filling her chest.

She missed Andy.

Sharon wasn't entirely sure when it had happened – but Andy had become her one confidant. Despite his own demons – or maybe because of them - he was the one person with whom Sharon sought solace. However ever since the 'revelation' on the night of the ballet, Sharon had kept him at arms-length; conscious of how her interactions with him may be interpreted by others.

It was quite ridiculous really.

'_Why do I even care what other people think?'_

To the casual observer, it would appear that the aloof, former FID Captain didn't care much about the opinions of others. However as a high ranking female officer within the LAPD, maintaining a spotless reputation had been everything.

Being married, albeit separated from Jackson, had kept the chauvinist speculation about Sharon's sexuality and personal life to a minimum.

Gone were the days that being married to a man was beneficial to a woman building their career within the LAPD – however rumours of sleeping with a direct subordinate…that could certainly mar a public persona.

It was LAPD policy to report any relationship with a colleague to a superior officer – failure to do this would result in disciplinary action. Sharon knew from her experience in FID that more often than not, it was the woman that became the scapegoat in such situations.

She was also painfully aware that it was her responsibility as a manager never to put herself in situations where such rumours could surface…'non dates' for instance. Yet her relationship with Andy had taken her completely by surprise.

Who would have thought that underneath all of his womanising bravado Andy could be such a sweet, sensitive, insightful man? It appeared to Sharon, that she wasn't the only person keeping up appearances for the sake of a reputation.

Recently, her nights had been sleepless. Hours spent over-analysing every little detail of their past 'non dates' – wondering at possibilities and contemplating potential outcomes - to the point of emotional exhaustion.

She would be lying to herself if, when going through the divorce procedure, the thought that something could now develop out of her friendship with Andy hadn't crossed her mind.

But how could Sharon approach the subject of 'defining their relationship' to the LAPD, when Andy had appeared to be so blissfully unaware? At least until the night of the ballet…

Despite Rusty's insinuations to the contrary - Sharon's denial was not born of the fact she hadn't noticed that they were dating – it was that she just wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

What Andy did…involving their families like that…it meant that she now had to.

"Right," Sharon spoke decisively to the empty vehicle; there was no sense in wallowing this evening – she still had the party of the year to attend.

Grabbing her black clutch from the passenger seat, Sharon smoothed her fingers through her hair and exited the vehicle.

'_The sooner I get in there; the sooner I can make my excuses and leave.'_

_XxX_

"_You_ are late." Gavin Baker, dressed in a Roberto Cavalli dinner jacket, greeted Sharon with mock annoyance as she stood at the entrance to his spacious apartment.

"Fashionably so," She leant in to place a kiss on her pouting friend's cheek. "I'm sorry sweetie, time just got away from me. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Gavin's sulking was short lived; he shut the door behind Sharon and offered to take her jacket. "So…how is the festive season treating my newly single gal? Get any naughty gifts from Santa this year?"

"Why yes," Sharon looked at Gavin disapprovingly as she shrugged out of her beige, three quarter length coat- to reveal her a deep green cocktail dress underneath. "I am always mindful _never_ to open a gift from you in front of my children."

"Your vagina thanks me," Gavin smirked as he passed her coat to a young man who appeared to have been hired for such a purpose.

"You hired staff this year, Gavin?" Sharon asked, purposefully ignoring her friends' vulgarity as they stepped further into his apartment.

"I know," he beamed. "Isn't it fabulous?"

"It's the epitome of pretention, Gavin." Andrea, having overheard their conversation, emerged from the kitchen carrying a glass of champagne. "Sharon," she swept past Gavin and embraced the brunette in a hug. "Merry Christmas; how are you?"

"And Merry Christmas to you," Sharon returned the hug, before pulling back to give her friend an appraising once over. "You look amazing tonight."

It was a rare sight for Sharon to see Andrea so glamorously dressed. When she was not hiding her curves behind bulky business attire – the DDA's wardrobe tended to lean more towards the casual. Tonight however, she was glamorous from head to toe in a figure hugging, purple lace-insert dress with heels to match and perfectly coiffed hair.

"Thank you," Andrea blushed, her arm still draped loosely around Sharon's waist. "You too – is that a new clutch..?"

"Oh, would you two just get a room!" Gavin rolled his eyes dramatically as he swiped two champagne flutes, one for himself and one for Sharon, from a waiter passing with a tray.

Andrea dropped her hand quickly to her side, the colour on her cheeks deepening. She scowled at Gavin – who smirked in response before continuing. "Speaking of which missy," he jabbed a finger in Sharon's direction. "What's this I hear about you attending a charity banquet with - and I quote - 'a handsome older man'?"

Sharon, still confused at Andrea's odd reaction to Gavin's teasing – was caught off guard by his question. "I…I'm sorry?" She frowned, taking the proffered champagne from him.

"You, a silver fox, Japanese-American museum?"

An uneasy feeling settled in Sharon's stomach; she had neglected to inform her friends of her burgeoning relationship with Andy. Gavin's propensity to interfere and Andrea's closeness to the Major Crimes team was what had initially prevented Sharon from being open about her relationship with him. Only now was she starting to realise that maybe her decision to keep Andy a secret – was because deep down, she knew that their relationship wasn't entirely platonic from the get-go…

"I wasn't…It was not a date…" Sharon stammered unconvincingly as she tried to recall seeing anybody at the banquet that could have exposed her not-so dirty little secret.

"My assistant saw you dancing," Gavin answered her unspoken question, waving his hand dismissively. "You've been sprung, honey – now spill."

Sharon squirmed under his scrutiny as her mind flashed back to the night she took Andy to the banquet. At Nicole's wedding, they had sat out the slower numbers – but not that night; they had danced for what felt like hours. Sharon recalled what it felt like to be held by him and felt herself flushing; in hindsight - to anyone observing - they would have looked like a couple that night.

"Sharon?" Andrea joined in to cross examine her friend. "Are you dating somebody?"

"No, no," Sharon answered quickly, snapping out of her reverie. "We are _not_ dating..."

"Oh really?" Andrea asked, crossing her arms over her chest and quirking an eyebrow. "Then who is 'we'?"

"I was with a friend," Sharon tried to explain.

"A friend with benefits?" Gavin pressed on.

Sharon sighed; resigning herself to the fact that her lawyer-friends would never let the matter drop. She lifted the champagne flute to her lips and took sip of Dutch courage in preparation for her pending admission - and their inevitable response. "I was at the banquet with Andy."

"Andy..?" Andrea frowned momentarily, before wide-eyed recognition passed over her features and her change in pitch drew glances from the evenings other guests. "Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Mother of God!" Gavin looked on in mock horror. "You took that oaf to a museum?"

"Yes, Andy Flynn," Sharon hissed, her complexion reddening further. "He is not an Oaf! He is a good friend, whose company I happen to enjoy…"

"Which would imply that you've been out with him before?" Andrea continued with the interrogation, her tone taking an accusatory lilt.

"Yes, I have – a number of times, actually," Sharon frowned and released a bemused chuckle. "I was surprised by just how much we have in common…"

"Really?" Andrea scoffed. "I would've thought that Flynn had more in common with your ex-husband."

Sharon stared at her friend aghast - taken aback by the cutting remark. She had anticipated that her friends would be shocked, maybe even a little hurt that she hadn't mentioned her relationship with Andy…but Andrea's hostility was completely unexpected. "Andrea," Sharon, conscious of not making a scene, spoke calmly; yet her tone deftly communicated her annoyance. "That is entirely unfair."

"You can't blame me for drawing that comparison, Sharon." Andrea defended her statement. "Andy Flynn is a hothead – you yourself had dealings with him in FID. In fact – I seem to recall you expressing your dislike for his temperament when he worked for Chief Johnson."

"Andy has mellowed considerably over the years, Andrea," Sharon countered.

"Hmmm the rule maker and the rule breaker," Gavin entered the conversation good humouredly to cut the tension between the two women - although his attempt only appeared to fuel Andrea's argument.

"Which is a good point," Andrea tilted her glass in Gavin's direction. "Isn't there a rule about a Captain dating a direct subordinate?"

"We are not dating!" Sharon's defensive display was now drawing attention from other party goers. "And no – there is not a rule against it per-say – interdepartmental relations just have to be reported to a superior..."

"To Assistant Chief Taylor?" Andrea's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Oh I would just love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation…"

"There will not be a conversation, Andrea!" Sharon narrowed her eyes. "Quite frankly, I am struggling to comprehend why you have such a problem with this."

"Oh, Andrea's just worried about you, honey." Gavin swiftly interjected before Andrea could respond - nudging the blondes shoulder with his own. "You've been through so much with Jack recently…"

"Trust me when I tell you that Andy is nothing like my ex-husband," Sharon understood why her friends were drawing a comparison – though how much that insinuation hurt – surprised her. "He's trying so hard to rebuild a relationship with his daughter, and he treats me with nothing but respect…" As the words fell from her own lips, Sharon listened; verbalising the emotions that had seemed so confused in her head…it brought with it a clarity. "Andy is everything Jack is not…and he's more…"

As Sharon quietly contemplated her admission, her friend's exchanged knowing glances - before Gavin broke the silence. "Oh my God!" He fanned his face with his spare hand. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Sharon," Andrea spoke more softly this time. Her voice, now devoid of the earlier hard edge - took on a more solemn lilt. "I'm sorry. I'm just… " She tucked her hair behind her ears and she sighed. "I'm just looking out for you," the DDA smiled tightly – but the smile never reached her eyes. "As long as you're happy..."

"Oh, I don't know if I'm happy," Sharon smiled sardonically. "I'm confused…" she shrugged. "It's complicated," at her friends' bemused expressions, she continued. "I was being honest with you when I said that Andy and I aren't officially dating…" she looked down at her champagne and swirled the liquid around inside of the glass. "God," she rolled her eyes and brought her gaze back up to meet theirs. "If either of you had told me two years ago that I would be spending so much of my personal time in the company of Andy Flynn – I would have had you committed…but…"

"It just works." Andrea finished her friends' sentence wistfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It does," Sharon nodded, a genuine smile touching her lips this time. "It really does."

"Well, honey," Gavin wrapped his arm around Sharon's shoulders and tucked her into his side with an affectionate squeeze. "I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you – but think you are dating Andy Flynn."

"I think you are right," despite her predicament, a short laugh escaped Sharon's throat – before she added wryly. "Somebody should probably break the news to him too."

The End

Hope you liked it


End file.
